How to tell when your girlfriend wants to have sex
by Blue Lone Wolf
Summary: Trying to find out if your girlfriend wants sex isn't an easy job. Natsuki teachs us what are the 5 simple signs that tell you how to tell when your girlfriend wants to have sex. Lots of fluff. Next chapter will be M-rated.
1. The 5 signs

I came up with this after an interesting conversation over the phone with my girlfriend… I've had a rather crappy week, so I decided to write something today to lighten up my mood. (Epic phail! I think I feel worse now, because I'm not entirely happy with the story.)

This chapter contains a tad bit of bad language. A teeeny tiny bit of bad language, i doubt you'll even notice. :P  
My deepest apologies if you notice some grammatical errors. I tried my best to edit it as much as i could.

**Disclaimer: I do own Mai HiME/Otome. Yes. That's right it's mine, all MINEEEEEEEEE. -Creepy gollum voice- ****My precious... **

**Alright fine, i don't own it. -Sobs hysterically- **

* * *

**How to tell when your girlfriend wants to have sex**

_Hi there. I'm Natsuki Kuga. Today I'll be teaching you - how to tell when your girlfriend wants to have sex (without her actually saying it)._

_You're probably thinking that it's very simple to figure out if your girlfriend wants to have sex. If that's what you're thinking then you are so wrong. It's an amazing gift to be able to tell when your girlfriend wants to have sex without her actually telling you. Once you have mastered the art of 'Being able to tell when your girlfriend want to have sex' – you, my friend will reach a whole new level of appreciation._

_Not often do girls admit that they want to have sex, they just expect you to know it. Apparently they give off an 'I want to have sex right now, but I don't want to tell you' vibe. It's ok if you don't realise it, because you know what? Girlfriends can be really subtle about it. _

_Ok, so there are 5 simple signs that tell you she wants it but doesn't want to say it.  
__The first sign: Your girlfriend is wearing sexy lingerie whilst she cooks you breakfast. _

_It appears to be sweet, innocent gesture. But do not be fooled! Although she may seem to be just doing her own thing, she is actually flaunting her body in your face and giving off a secret message that says "Come get me". Even though she is not saying those words exactly – she is communicating those words through her body language. _

* * *

It was a late Sunday afternoon and Natsuki was still in bed sleeping. Shizuru had already woken up 15 minutes ago, the brunette decided to make her lover some breakfast before she woke up. Eventually the clattering noises coming from the kitchen woke up the young blue haired girl, she looked up at the time and saw it was already 1pm in the afternoon. Instead of getting up and walking to the shower like she did every morning she decided to go to the kitchen to where her girlfriend was. Once reaching the kitchen Natsuki stopped in her tracks, there in the kitchen was Shizuru dressed in red lacy underwear cooking breakfast.

"Shi-shizuru! Why are you cooking breakfast half naked?"

"Ara… Is Natsuki up already? Good morning." The brunette gave the younger girl a quick peck on the cheek.

"G'morning… you have not answered my question yet."

"Oh yes, I'm just wearing my favourite pair of underwear, they are so comfortable."

"That's not answering my question Shizuru. You went to sleep naked last night, why didn't you just dress up in normal clothes in the morning?"

"Why are you suddenly attacking me with questions? I don't see why you're complaining, you said these are your favourite pair as well. Although, last night you were ever so eager to get me out of them…"

"Alright, alright I'll drop it now. I won't bother finding out why you're dressed like that."

"Good, now eat up. I'll bring you some orange juice."

Just then when Natsuki was going to take a bite into her food, Shizuru turned her back to her and bent down into the fridge to take out the bottle of orange juice. Sitting at the counter, Natsuki had the perfect view of Shizuru's ass. As Shizuru slowly bent down for the bottle of orange juice, Natsuki's eyes widened at the sight and then began to roll back into her head. Before she could pass out Natsuki mentally slapped herself to stop herself from fainting.

After retrieving the bottle of orange juice Shizuru turned back around to face Natsuki flashing the younger girl one of her sweetest, most innocent smiles.

"Natsuki, would you like anything else?"

The younger girl couldn't speak since something the size of a tennis ball was stuck in her throat, all she could do was shake her head vigorously.

Shizuru chuckled and patted her girlfriend on the head.

* * *

_Now if you're girlfriend always cooks you breakfast in sexy lingerie then that isn't really a sign telling you that she wants to have sex. You're just an extremely lucky person to have a girlfriend like that. _

_Okay, onto the second sign:  
__Your girlfriend starts talking about how great last night's sex was. _

_It appears to be just a casual conversation. Do not be fooled by this! Even though it just seems like she is casually talking about last night's sex, she is actually trying to get you aroused and into that mood again. _

* * *

Later on after Natsuki and Shizuru ate breakfast, they were both in their living room watching TV together. Neither of them were actually paying attention to the programme they were actually watching.

"Ne, Natsuki don't you think… last night was… amazing… fun… wild… exciting… breath taking…"

Shizuru gave Natsuki a dreamy smile while the younger girl tried to stop herself from blushing.

"Today morning I was inspecting my body, at the moment I have love bites and bruises all over my body. Natsuki was a little too rough last night."

"I'm s-s-sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Who said I didn't like it when Natsuki got rough?" Shizuru giggled.

"Baka! I thought I really hurt you."

"Ara… Natsuki could never hurt me. I actually enjoyed it when Natsuki violently pushed me up onto the wall and-"

"Okthatsenoughiknowwhatyoulikenow."

"What was that?"

"I said that's enough, I know what you like now."

"Ara? But I didn't even get to the best part yet."

"Last night is still pretty clear in my mind." Natsuki said blushing furiously.

* * *

_In some cases the conversation might not be about 'last night's sex'. It might just be about sex in general._

_And now the third sign:  
__When you cuddle your girlfriend and she doesn't cuddle you back. _

_It appears that she is not cuddling you back because she is "busy". Do not be fooled by this! Every time she swats you away she is actually telling you to grab a hold of her and take on the role of the dominant one. If she says she will loose concentration because of you, she is actually saying – "I can't concentrate on my work, fuck me already." See, it's all about reading in between the lines. _

* * *

It was mid afternoon and the couple were in their bedroom doing their school work, they were both in University but not in the same year – Shizuru is 2 years ahead of Natsuki. The brunette was currently going over lecture notes trying to memorise them so she is prepared for the next exam, Natsuki on the other hand was attempting to get one of her coursework's done. The blue haired girl was actually trying her best with her coursework but she couldn't get very far due to her lack of concentration because of Shizuru sitting next to her.

Letting out a sigh of frustration Natsuki put her pen down and leaned over to Shizuru giving her a small kiss on her cheek. Shizuru remained focus on her work whilst Natsuki kissed her way down to Shizuru's neck. Just when Natsuki was about to lean back up to Shizuru's face so she could kiss her girlfriend properly, Shizuru stopped her.

"Natsuki, I'm busy."

"Oh c'mon just a small kiss." Natsuki reached up again to cup Shizuru's chin, just in time the brunette took hold of Natsuki's wandering hands and placed them back onto the younger girl's lap.

"No! That will lead to me loosing concentration of my work"

"But you're not even concentrating on your work. You've been on that page for ages now just staring at the writing." Natsuki smirked.

"Since when did Natsuki become so observant?"

"Hmph." The blue haired girl crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Fine. I'll leave you alone."

Shizuru went back to doing her work whereas Natsuki got up and left the room in a slightly annoyed manner.

* * *

_If your girlfriend doesn't kiss you back when you try to kiss her then there could be the slight chance that she's pissed at you but doesn't want to say why. In that case, it's best you stay at least 3 feet away from her. Or in that scenario make up sex could come in handy. _

_And now the fourth sign:  
__When your girlfriend keeps complaining that she's bored. _

_This is one of the biggest attempts of trying to tell you that you she wants sex. If you don't get it by now, then kid… you are one thick headed dense moron. _

_It seems as though she is just genuinely bored. Do not be fooled by this! She is actually letting you know that she has nothing to do, she's giving you the "Green Light"! If you notice her fidgeting about it means she is getting tired of waiting for you to get the message. _

* * *

After attempting to kiss Shizuru the young blue haired girl left their bedroom and made her way to the spare bedroom which was basically Natsuki's 'Crash zone'. The spare bedroom was where she would go to get away from Shizuru, after an argument or just to get away from the teasing.

Once she was in there, the young girl took out her Play Station 2 and began to play one of her favourite video games. Half an hour later Shizuru snuck into the room and sat next to Natsuki to watch her play.

"Are you done with revising?"

"Yes."

"Oh, then do you want to have a go?"

"No. I'll just watch."

After 5 minutes of watching Natsuki play the game Shizuru became very fidgety. One minute she was playing with her own hair the next minute she was filing her nails. From the corner of her eye Natsuki could see Shizuru fidgeting.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?"

"Yes, I am quite content with sitting here and watching you play. Anyways, I'm not really good at these kind of things."

"Alright then."

Natsuki went back to playing her video game, moments later she was interrupted by Shizuru.

"This is so boring. In fact the whole day has been boring. Why are Sunday's so boring?"

Natsuki just laughed at Shizuru's sudden outburst.

"Go make yourself busy."

"No."

"Then just sit there and whine about how bored you are - **in your head**."

"Ikezu! Natsuki is so horrible."

"What am I supposed to do about your boredom? I offered you to play this video game with me but you refused that."

"…"

"Ok then, well I'm just going to head over to Mai's place to return some books and the video game that Mikoto let me borrow. Would you like to come? Or want me to get anything from the store on the way back?"

"No."

* * *

_By now you should sort of get the idea that she wants sex. If you don't get it by now you might end up with a very angry girlfriend in your hands, and you don't want that, now do you? _

_Finally the fifth sign:  
__When your girlfriend walks up to you and out of the blue gives you a mind-blowing, breath-taking, amazing, heavenly kiss. _

_As she walks away it looks like she had just suddenly kissed you because she felt like it. **Do not be fooled by this!** This is her final move/attempt in trying to tell you that she wants sex. As she walks away from you it is her body screaming out "I want sex god damn it! And if you don't give me any sex any time soon, I will be very angry."_

_Not everyone actually see these 5 signs because they can be really subtle. So they usually end up with a very angry girlfriend and they don't know what they've done to anger them. This is where make up sex comes into the picture. However don't expect your girlfriend to explain to you why she was mad to start off with after the make up sex. If your girlfriend doesn't tell you why she is angry it is because she wants you to figure out on your own. _

* * *

Natsuki was sitting on the foot of her bed dressed in her leathers putting on her boots. After putting on her shoes she looked up and almost jumped out of her skin. Shizuru was standing right in front of her, somehow the brunette had managed to walk into the bedroom unnoticed.

"Jesus Crap, it scares me when you do that."

Shizuru didn't say anything, she continued to look at Natsuki.

"Shizuru? Is something wrong?" The younger girl gave her girlfriend an inquiring gaze. Shizuru remained silent but her actions said it all. She gripped Natsuki by the collar of her leathers and pulled her up off the bed, as soon as Natsuki was at eye level with her Shizuru loosened her grip on the younger and pulled her in for a kiss. As soon as their lips connected, Shizuru gasped as she instinctively wrapped her arms around the younger girl's neck. Natsuki's hands remained lifeless by her sides not moving at all, the younger girl was still in shock. As soon as Shizuru deepened the kiss, Natsuki found her hands roaming around Shizuru's body frantically - not getting enough of the crimson eyed girl's body.

Suddenly Shizuru bit down hard on Natsuki's lower lip, but not hard enough to break the soft skin.

"Guh" Natsuki broke off from the kiss looking alarmed. Shizuru had never done this to her before.

Before she could say anything Shizuru pushed Natsuki down on to the bed and smirked at her before leaving the younger girl to think about what just happened. The blue haired girl got up on her elbows and watched Shizuru leave the room. There was something extremely sexy about the way Shizuru walked out of the room.

**Half an hour later…**

On the way to Mai house Natsuki had finally realised why Shizuru was acting strange all day. At last everything had started to make sense to her, all of Shizuru's actions had a reason behind them.

Finally as she reached their home she changed out of her leathers and went to look for her lover. Eventually she found Shizuru out in their balcony sitting on a deck chair peacefully reading a book.

"Hi there."

Shizuru put her book away and smiled up at her girlfriend. "Hello"

"What are you reading there?"

"Nothing interesting. Come, lets get inside, it's starting to get a little cold out here." Shizuru stood up, taking Natsuki's hands she lead them back into the warmth.

Moments later they were both in the kitchen talking and laughing about recent events. Shizuru went to the sink to clear away some dishes, just then a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and a body leaned into her. Truth be told, Shizuru wasn't alarmed the slightest bit. She was actually waiting for that moment. A pair of lips began to graze her cheek, neck then shoulder. A loud clatter broke her out of her reverie, she looked down immediately and saw the plates she was holding a minute ago had fallen into the sink.

"Oh." The body behind her was no longer leaning on to her, the pair of arms wrapped around her stomach had disappeared and the lips dancing on her skin had moved away. She turned around and saw Natsuki looking at her with fiery lust burning in her eyes. The look alone that Shizuru was receiving from Natsuki was enough to send electricity shooting down her spine. Before she could utter a word, Natsuki had already taken a hold of her hips and lifted her up onto the counter.

"N-natsuki?"

* * *

_After all five signs have been made clear, **it is time**. _

_So what are you waiting for? _

_Go get her tiger. _

* * *

Next chapter will be M rated and the final part to this fic.

I'm not happy with this story one bit. I wrote it in a short amount of time whilst listening to a very depressing song - in my opinion. (It's called "Nineteen" by Tegan and Sara - I'm in love with that song) It's almost 1am and i have the worst headache ever. I had the story nicely planned out in my head but then when I put it down on paper it just didn't seem right to me. Anyone else think there is something off about this fic?

Please leave a review. I'd love to know what you think about it. -Smiles-

Alright, I'll shut up now. Good night. Bonne nuit.


	2. The break through

Why, hello there. ;)  
Long time no see?

I apologise for the long wait. I had a very bad case of writers block and a shit load of exams. My first year at university is now complete. **-**Does a goofy dance- SUMMER TIME!! Time to party! YEAH BABY! XD

This chapter isn't light hearted as the first chapter. Mkay? I hope you still can enjoy this chapter.

**WARNING:**Well this isn't really a warning. This is like the part of the fic where it attracts everyones attention. Amirite? Instead of pushing underage kids away, it attracts them like bees are attracted to honey. Ok, so this chapter has sex, it's a lemon? Or has a lemon? One of those two. I really don't understand why it's called that.  
Remember before you read it, it contains sex. Between two girls. Yes. Lots of hot lesbian sex. Hot steamy lesbian sex... Hot wild lesbian sex...

**Disclaimer: I do own Mai HiME/Otome. Yes. That's right it's mine, all MINEEEEEEEEE. -Creepy gollum voice- ****My precious... **

**Alright fine, i don't own it. -Sobs hysterically- **

* * *

_Moments later they were both in the kitchen talking and laughing about recent events. Shizuru went to the sink to clear away some dishes, just then a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach and a body leaned into her. Truth be told, Shizuru wasn't alarmed the slightest bit. She was actually waiting for that moment. A pair of lips began to graze her cheek, neck then shoulder. A loud clatter broke her out of her reverie, she looked down immediately and saw the plates she was holding a minute ago had fallen into the sink._

"_Oh." The body behind her was no longer leaning on to her, the pair of arms wrapped around her stomach had disappeared and the lips dancing on her skin had moved away. She turned around and saw Natsuki looking at her with fiery lust burning in her eyes. The look alone that Shizuru was receiving from Natsuki was enough to send electricity shooting down her spine. Before she could utter a word, Natsuki had already taken a hold of her hips and lifted her up onto the counter._

"_N-natsuki?"_

--

Shizuru looked down at Natsuki with disbelief clear in her eyes. The younger girl looked up at Shizuru, her eyes clouded with lust.

"Yes?"

"Y-y-you're not thinking about…?"

"Fucking you? Right here? Right now? Yes. I. Am."

Shizuru was in luck. The young brunette shivered in delight. She gripped Natsuki's shoulders tightly, pulling Natsuki in for a deep kiss. Shizuru broke off the kiss smiling coyly at Natsuki before pulling off her own sweater. As soon as it was off, Natsuki enthusiastically proceeded to help her getting her trousers off.

"Mou… Nat-su-ki" Shizuru pulled Natsuki in by her collar, her own mouth moving closer to Natsuki's face. "You're still wearing clothes" whispered Shizuru hotly into Natsuki's ears. Natsuki nodded slowly, taking off all her clothes leaving them both in their underwear. Shizuru drew Natsuki in again for another scorching hot kiss. To Natsuki's astonishment Shizuru bit down hard on her bottom lip for the second time that day. However this time it was different. Shizuru didn't bite down so gently, instead she bit down with enough force to draw blood from Natsuki's lip. Natsuki hissed out loud in pain.

"Shi-shizuru?"

Natsuki lifted her left hand off Shizuru waist to wipe the blood sliding down her lower lip. The moment Natsuki's fingers briskly touched the small cut on her lip, Shizuru grasped Natsuki's hand and inspected the blood on her forefinger. She then placed the finger stained with blood into her mouth and began to suck tenderly, pushing the finger deeper into her mouth then pulling it back out and repeating the same movement over and over again. **(1)**

Natsuki watched Shizuru intently, growing more and more aroused by the second. Finally after what felt like hours to Natsuki, Shizuru tore herself away from Natsuki's finger and looked up at Natsuki, her eyes focusing on the blood gathering up on Natsuki's lip. Shizuru's eyes remained focused on Natsuki's lip while her left hand reached the back of Natsuki's neck. The brunette then pulled Natsuki forcefully in for what seemed like another kiss. But before their lips could meet Shizuru paused, instead her tongue flicked out and lightly licked the cut on Natsuki's lower lip. Natsuki hissed out loud again. Shizuru then wrapped her lips around Natsuki's bottom lip and began suckling until the cut stopped bleeding.

Before Natsuki could even think let alone register what happened - Shizuru had already hopped off the kitchen counter, unfastening her bra whilst also taking off her knickers in a hurry. As soon as she was completely naked she instantly began working on Natsuki's underclothing.

--

The moment Natsuki's knickers dropped down to her ankles, Shizuru roughly shoved Natsuki. Resulting in Natsuki loosing her balance and falling down onto one of the kitchen chairs. As soon Natsuki was able to relax into her seat, Shizuru sunk down onto her knee's smirking up at Natsuki's cute facial expression. Without any warning Shizuru placed her hot moist mouth to Natsuki's dripping wet centre. The green eyed girl had to bite down on the back of her hand to stop herself from screaming out in pure bliss. Shizuru began to work fast on Natsuki's center, her wet tongue drawing lazy circle's around Natsuki's entrance. Natsuki tried her best to keep control of her body, she was no longer biting on the back of her hand instead her hands were tightly wrapped around the steel bars of the kitchen chair, her eyes scrunched together, shutting out her surroundings while her jaws were clenched shut suppressing any moans. Shizuru felt Natsuki's body stiffen, she laughed inwardly at this, pausing for a moment Shizuru brought her face up off Natsuki.  
Alarmed, Natsuki opened up her eyes and looked cautiously around then down at Shizuru to find her lover smiling up at her. Natsuki couldn't help but smile back at Shizuru, her grip on the steel bars loosened, her mouth unclenched leaving her whole body relaxed into the chair. Within an instant when Shizuru noticed Natsuki's whole body had relaxed, she plunged her whole hot tongue into Natsuki's aching pussy. Caught off guard, Natsuki moaned heavily, her hips buckled up into Shizuru's wet mouth, her hands left the steel armrest on the chair and tangled themselves up in Shizuru's dirty blond hair.

_Much better _thought Shizuru as Natsuki applied force on the back of her head aswell as pushing up her hips to meet Shizuru's eager tongue, making Shizuru's tongue plunge deeper into Natsuki's core. Natsuki groaned as Shizuru wriggled her warm moist tongue inside her entrance. After continuously thrusting her tongue in and out of Natsuki's centre, Shizuru felt Natsuki's body tremble. To make it a much more enjoyable experiance for Natsuki, Shizuru forced her face down closer into Natsuki's groin as far as she could go and hummed. The vibrations pulsated through Natsuki's body as she began to slowly loose control.

For the last time Shizuru thrust her dripping wet tongue into Natsuki's core, but before she could pull it out again and repeat the process she felt muscles clamp down on and around her tongue as a spark of electrifying pleasure pulsated through Natsuki's body making Natsuki's whole body writhe in pleasure. As Natsuki's limp body dropped down from heaven into the chair Shizuru got up and placed herself ontop of Natsuki's body, curling herself into a ball and resting her head just under Natsuki's chin. Occasionally Shizuru would feel Natsuki'd body jerk and shudder from the aftermath and grin to herself congratulating herself on her performance.

As Shizuru lay there wrapped up in Natsuki's arms, she felt the familiar feeling of a gentle hand stoking the back of her thigh leading to her bottom. The seductive brunette was a little surprised, Natsuki had recovered today faster than ever. Although Shizuru was a little alarmed, she was not one to complain.

Abruptly, the hands stoking Shizuru's thighs suddenly came to h life as they gripped her buttocks and lifted her up. Shizuru, not wanting to fall out of Natsuki's grip, barely had any time to worry about clinging onto Natsuki with her dear life. Almost immediately Shizuru was slammed against her cold, hard, steel fridge door. Shizuru feebly attempted to push off the cold fridge. Her attempts were stopped as Natsuki pinned Shizuru down with her warm and slightly moist body. Shizuru shivered in delight, the feeling of having her naked body pressed down against the cold fridge door by Natsuki's hot body was working wonders for her.

"Unngh Natsuuuuuki" Groaned Shizuru as Natsuki positioned herself in between Shizuru's legs. As Natsuki adjusted to their new position Shizuru slowly rubbed her left thigh seductively up and down the right side of Natsuki's lower body. The green eyed girl swore she heard Shizuru purr slightly as she stroked her long legs against Natsuki's body.

Natsuki gripped Shizuru's busy leg right under the knee cap, halting the brunette's movements. The red eyed girl looked directly into Natsuki's eyes, pouting the slightest bit. Right then the pout disappeared, the brunette had lightened up as Natsuki guided Shizuru's leg around her waist. The brunette then wrapped her other leg around Natuki's hip. Her whole body weight was now shifted onto Natsuki, she slowly relaxed into the embrace.

Very slowly, Natsuki leaned into Shizuru, planting small butterfly kisses just under her left ear. Her hands smoothly stroking Shizuru's body, showing off her experience, showing Shizuru just how good with her hands she was. One of her hands rested on the brunette's ass, firmly holding on. With the other hand busy on Shizuru's breast, her famous piano fingers **(2) **working on Shizuru's nipple drawing delicate patterns producing a series of moans.

Shizuru began to quickly grow impatient, her loins were burning for Natsuki's touch. Her insides throbbing for Natuski's caresses. Unconciously Shizuru brought her waist even closer to Natsuki's body, until her wet centre was pressed up against Natsuki's taut stomach. The feeling of having Shizuru's wet entrance pressed up and grinding against her erotically, sent Natuski's mind whirling in ecstasy.

"Na-natsuki uungh"

"..."

"Natsu-ooooohmygod" Without any warning Natsuki pushed in two fingers into Shizuru's wet, slippery folds, her fingers sliding in with ease. Shizuru threw back her head in the throws of pleasure, laying bare her neck to her lover. Her neck looking oh-so-tempting to Natsuki, the blue haired girl had no choice but to sweep in and claim it. Lightly, she scraped her teeth over Shizuru's jugular vein as she continuously thrust her fingers in and out of Shizuru, her body rocking along with each and every thrust.

A thin coat of sweat covered both girls as they both moved together in sync with each other, panting heavily.

Shizuru's hands held onto Natsuki like she was her lifeline as she moved her hips back and forth erratically against Natsuki's fingers with desperation. Natsuki could feel Shizuru's inside muscles cling onto her fingers and pull them in deeper, Shizuru was nearing her climax. In that moment Natsuki pulled out of their tight embrace, removing her lips from Shizuru's neck to take a look at her lover when she was in a vulnerable state. The sight presented before her was enough to bring Natsuki down to her knees. Short dirty blond hairs drenched in sweat, clung onto Shizuru's forehead. The bridge of her nose was tainted a delicate shade of pink, her mouth parted slightly with drool collecting up at the corners of her lips. Natsuki glanced up at Shizuru's eyes for a split second, within that split second Natsuki saw that flame of desire swirling and flickering in the blood red eyes gazing back at her.

With one last thrust, Shizuru's reached her climax. Her fingers digging into Natsuki's naked back were slowly dragged up, clawing her lover as she reached her limit. She knew better than to scream and alert all the neighbours. Without thinking she collapsed her head onto Natsuki shoulder and sunk her teeth onto Natsuki's flesh. The instant Shizuru's teeth pierced Natsuki's skin she screamed, **(3) **her scream muffled as she had her mouth pressed against Natsuki in an attempt to suppress her screaming. Natsuki gave a low growl as Shizuru's teeth penetrated her skin.

Both girls remained on that spot, in that position for a short period of time. Shizuru was reluctant to let go of Natsuki. The young blue haired girl waited for Shizuru's breathing rate to go back to it's normal pace.

Very slowly, Natsuki brought up her mouth to Shizuru's ears and laughed into them huskily. Shizuru creased her eye brows in confusion.  
Her face didn't remain like that for too long. Her whole body shook as she felt Natsuki enter her once again.

Shizuru gasped.

--

Hello. My name is Shizuru. Today I'll be teaching you to seduce your girlfriend without seeming too desperate.

You are probably thinking that it is simple to seduce your girlfriend. I will not disagree with you there. However, surely you must know that there are different ways in which one could go about doing this. The worst way of doing this is called the "Begging" act (it is not literally begging, but it is very similar to it). It is usually used as a last resort by a very few people.

There are times in a girl's life when she wants to have sex with her lover. She should not have to ask for sex, instead she should give off subtle signals that convey her message. This way one would keep all their grace and dignity.

I plan to teach all girls like me _The Five Signs_.

* * *

**(1) **Ok you can blame the song "Lollipop" by Lil wayne for my dirty mind.

**(2)** I'm not sure if many of you guys are familiar with this term. It means someone who has piano fingers - basically, pardon my french - is someone who is good at finger-fucking. It can also be used to describe someone who has nice... long slender fingers...

**(3) **I reckon Shizuru would be a screamer. XD

* * *

Well. That. Was. Very. Hard.  
Kudus to all smut-writing authors. They deserve an award. XD  
It's very difficult. Trust me.

Ah what can i say? Shizuru and Natsuki both like it rough.  
-Giggles- Kinky... :P

I don't know what to make of this chapter. I spent so long on it. And still I'm not happy with it.  
Truth be told, I'm never really happy with any of my chapters/fics.  
Perhaps other authors know how I feel?

Reviews would be highly appreciated.  
Depending on the feedback. I might consider writing a short sequel. (Maybeeeeee)

Laters guys. Peace out. :D


End file.
